


The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady

by sabinelagrande



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: ppth_support, Dialect, Episode: s01e09 DNR, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys down at Preservation Hall let him sit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady

The boys down at Preservation Hall let him sit in for the evenin'. It ain't how it used to be back in the day, back when nobody knew or gave a shit what they were doin', back before PBS ever got there. It ain't how it used to be before the flood, neither- crowd ain't half so big as it should be since everybody's scared of comin' back. It's good, though, feels tight and just about there when he drops into his solo. He don't even bitch too much when they have to play The Saints twice in the same damn set.

Cora gets drug up on stage eventually, and he knows this is what half the crowd's been waitin' for. He's just some bluesman who never had the sense to die before he got old, but Cora, she's something new. And she near 'bout brings down the house- hell, if the girl couldn't sing and play the guitar so damn good, he wouldn't be lettin' her hang around anyway.

Somebody puts their money in and asks for Ain't Misbehavin', and Cora goes for it. John Henry didn't even think he had it in him to blush anymore, but damned if he doesn't when she starts staring over at him. He knows all about the stuff you do on stage, but this ain't that. It's true when she looks at him, like he can feel it all the way down to his soul.

He's known forever that people like him don't get happy endings or second chances. He's known he's gonna die alone, nothin' but his trumpet beside him. But Cora's there to kiss him when they count down to midnight, sore lips and all.

Ain't that some shit? He can't even imagine what he'll know this time next year.


End file.
